Legend of Ender (Special Revised Edition 2017)
by Silas Mercury
Summary: Original story by Ender Nightblade can be found here /s/10959238/1/Legend-of-Ender All characters et cetera belong to him. This is a more detailed and revised edition.
1. The Destruction of the End

The Seven Hokages boots crushed into the yellow stone of the End. First came Malladus the Demon, tall and broad, his long hair hung about him and his longsword in his hands. Next was Kronos the Titan, nine feet tall, his arms and legs like tree trunks. Third, was Hyperiate the Dark Light. Lightning crackled in her hand, and her long silver hair shone in the moonlight. The Fourth Hokage, Sonake the Yellow Flash, was the most menacing. He spat on the stone as he set foot on the End. A mighty sword hung at his waist. He smelt of blood. Fifth was his brother, Conner the Mind-Spark. He had a timid look about him, a fearful one, yet still clutched in his hand a sword. He didn't look like he wanted to use it. The final two Hokages were almost identical, Halai the Healer and Ketei the Flameborn, first cousins, Halai weilding a large axe, Ketei a bow and a quiver of fiery arrows. The Seven Hokages walked until they came to the village. Malladus nodded to the others. Ketei began the carnage; a flaming arrow set a building on fire. The fire spread and the Enderfolk fled their houses, only to be confronted by the Seven Hokages blocking their way. Malladus the Demon stepped forwards. "We are the Seven Hokages of the New Order. Death awaits you all; So flee - flee for your lives." He laughed as the Enderfolk started to shout and cry, and the Seven Hokages ran forward. Men, women and children were killed. The Hokages were unstoppable. Kronos knocked down while houses with one swipe of his arm. Ketei skewered Enderfolk with his flaming projectiles. Halai severed heads. Sonake killed with his bare hands when he could, and Malladus destroyed all with his longsword. Hyperiate blasted Enderfolk with white lightning, madness in her eyes.

The mindless killing made Conner feel queasy. He ran from the village to some rocks and hunkered down. He began to cry. Then he heard a roar, and raised his head. Purple thunder struck, and seven EnderLords landed with an almighty boom in the ruins of their village, Qarvus the Dragon behind them. The Six Hokages huddled together as the Leader of the EnderLords strode forwards. "What have you done …" said he, Lord Seneken.

"Where is Conner?", Sonake whispered.

The EnderLords surveyed the bloodshed as the Dragon began to weep "My people are dead, Lord Seneken." They drew their swords. The youngest of the EnderLords, Lord Nightblade, fell to his knees beside a dead kinsman. "I swear…. you will be avenged", he whispered, and suddenly launched himself at the Hokages, purple blade flashing. Sonake leapt into the air towards the dragon as the other EnderLords sprung into action. Nightblade landed on Malladus with such a force that he was knocked to the ground; but in a matter of seconds, Kronos had hauled him off and tossed him away. Sonake drew his sword and slashed at the dragon, only to be swept aside by its huge tail. He cursed as he was thrown to the floor. Halai threw his axe at Nightblade, who was back at Malladus' throat, but he swerved and the blade embedded itself into Malladus' arm. Malladus screamed as Nightblade grinned triumphantly. The EnderLord pulled back his arm, and fired a punch at Malladus' nose. Ketei shot at Lord Seneken, but the arrow bounced from his armour and flew towards Hyperiate's head. She turned it to dust with a crack of lightning before it came within a meter of her. She ran over to Sonake and helped him up. "My love, are you hurt ?"

"This dragon cannot harm me," he snarled, grabbing his sword and sprinting back towards the fight.

Hyperiate watched him go and blasted an EnderLord with lightning. Far behind her, Conner watched his brethren battle the EnderLords. Sonake was engaged in battle with the Supreme EnderLord, Lord Seneken, whilst Hyperiate fought Lord Karim. Halai and Ketei took on Lords Talos and Byrus. Malladus and Lord Nightblade were fistfighting on the floor, Malladus slowly bleeding to death. Kronos was trying to catch Lord Malcen. Lord Palacen was moving towards Qarvus, when suddenly he heard Seneken cry out. Sonake had plunged a spear into his heart. Palacen's mouth dropped open in shock as Sonake ran towards him, Seneken's body dropping to the ground. Palacen readied his sword and swung it at Sonake, but the Hokage jumped. Palacen spun around, only to receive Sonake's boot in his face. The EnderLord buckled. Sonake came face to face with Qarvus, the Dragon, once more. Qarvus swung his tail, but Sonake moved, and climbed on top of the almighty beast. It was then that he struck, bringing the spear down, through the Dragon's flesh. Nightblade saw this and cried out, freeing himself from Malladus' grip and running towards the Dragon, but Palacen grabbed him, and the two swiftly leapt away behind some crags. The Dragon wheezed. The Hokages rounded up the four EnderLords and forced them to kneel down in front of the dying beast. Malcen, Karim, Talos and Byrus remained calm. Malladus struggled to his feet, his arm dripping with blood. "Victory," he said to the Hokages, "Is ours." He limped over to Lord Karim and grabbed him by the neck. Without a single word, he threw the EnderLord over the cliff edge, and into the void.


	2. The Last EnderLord

Conner winced from his hidden position. "Come out, Lord Nightblade." Sonake laughed, placing his sword against Malcen's neck. Nightblade and Palacen stayed where they were, just above the Hokages hidden by rocks. Palacen looked at Nightblade worryingly. "Ender …" he whispered, "We have to do some-" He was cut off by the sound of a gag and a scream from Malcen, and then a thud as his head hit the floor. Palacen scrunched his eyes shut as Ketei lined two arrows up behind Talos and Byrus. He fired, and the two EnderLords dropped down dead, their corpses on fire. "Now" Ender Nightblade whispered, and they jumped from behind the rocks at the six Hokages. Ender's blade immediately severed Malladus' head, and Ketei was sliced in two by Lord Palacen. Halai jumped at him, but Palacen caught him and tossed him into the void. Hyperiate blasted lightning at Ender, only for him to deflect it with his sword towards Kronos, who fried in his armour. Sonake and Hyperiate stood opposite the two EnderLords. Palacen leapt forward, blade first, and stabbed Hyperiate. Sonake screamed as she fell and swung his sword around, slashing Lord Palacen at the waist. Palacen fell to his knees. Ender launched himself at Sonake and grabbed him around the neck. They struggled for a moment, until Sonake slipped, and tumbled down, into the void.

Ender fell onto his back and breathed. He crawled over to Palacen. "Sleep, brother" he said, covering his fallen comrade with his cloak. Ender got up and jogged over to Qarvus. The dragon was breathing - just about.

"I am weak now," spake Qarvus, the Last Dragon. "There is but one place our kind can go." Qarvus spoke of Earth. He spoke of the land and the sea. He told of many colours. Ender listened carefully. He was young, and the planet sounded a beautiful place. "Ender …"

"Yes, my master ?"

"Take this." Qarvus rolled a purple orb to Ender. He picked it up. "It will help you."

"And this." He gave Ender a dragon egg, black with purple flecks. "My son. Qarvil. Take him. Hyrosil …. minixu." The dragon coughed as Ender wrapped the egg up safely. "Find them … Ender … my warrior …"

"Find what, my master ?"

But there came no reply. Ender bowed his head.

Conner watched, quietly, the EnderLords be slaughtered, and then his own kin. He breathed a sigh of relief when his brother went over into the void. Conner followed Ender until he came to a landing pad. Ender rushed through all the burning villages desperately looking for anyone who hadn't fled the End yet. But he found none. He packed much armour and many weapons, as well and End food and luxuries into his small escape pod. Conner watched him for hours as he put the dead into burning heaps. He saw the glint of tears in the last of the Enderfolk's eyes. After many hours, Ender got into his pod. He sobbed a little before closing the door. The ship flew high, up to the stars, and far away.


	3. Sonake I

"A gloved and bloodied hand gripped the yellow rock. Eventually, Sonake hauled himself up, just in time to see the small escape pod jettison and fly away. "Ender Nightblade …" whispered the Fourth Hokage, "I am coming for you … and I will kill you."


	4. The Last Hokages

Conner waited until the pod was out of sight, and then sprinted back to the Hokage's ship and boarded, locking all the doors. He hammered in the coordinates for Enere system. Now that the New Order and his brother was gone, he could do his own thing. The ship lifted slowly off of the floor. When Conner was about twenty feet up, he noticed the complete destruction his group had caused. Debris and bodies were everywhere. Conner breathed, and was gone.

Sonake was taken aback. He screamed and yelled after the ship, but it had flown away before he could even reach the landing pad. "Conner !" he screamed maniacally, "Coward !".The ship disappeared. He was stranded. Sonake dropped to his knees as it began to rain heavily. Beside him lay Hyperiate, blood flowing everywhere, mixing with the rain and turning the yellow stone a sickly red. "Sonake …" she whispered. He began to weep. "Conner … he abandoned me."

"He will look for our daughter." Hyperiate whispered.

"No," said Sonake, "He doesn't know. I never told him. Nobody will find her."

Hyperiate sighed. "How will you convert him ?"

"I won't. I will take his head from his shoulders, as with the EnderLord."

"Be careful, my love." The glow of her hair began to dim. Sonake cried as she slipped away. He closed her eyes and stood. Think. The Yellow Flash gathered his comrade's weapons and bundled them into a cloak, and then hauled the Hokage corpses out over the edge and into the void, ignoring the fire that Ender had made. He walked, maybe for half an hour, until he came to the escape pods. He forced one open and got in. Slowly, he raised it into the air, and then, with the fury and rage of pain and loss, he blasted forth in pursuit of the Last EnderLord.


	5. Earth

Ender hurtled through space. He could never go back. He would never go back. He was the last EnderLord, having watched all the others slaughtered in front of his own eyes. He remembered when he and Palacen used to play together, pretend that they were fighting evil monsters. Nothing could have prepared them for the Hokages. Ender remembered when Xena joined in. He wondered if she had survived the massacre. He began to cry, again. Pathetic, said a voice in his head. He ignored it. The orb that Qarvus had given him began to glow, and started to make a humming noise. The escape pod began to shudder violently. Ender swore as he realised his vessel was about to crash. He gathered up the orb and the dragon egg and braced for impact. He shut his eyes as the pod hit the planet surface. "Earth" Ender whispered to himself. There was an almighty jolt and everything inside the pod was flipped. Ender clutched the dragon egg as, slowly, filled up with water. "Accursed liquid," he muttered. The water began to climb up to his ankles. His feet were beginning to burn. Ender punched a hole in the roof of the pod and painfully pulled himself up to stand on top of it as it sank. He panicked. Enderfolk couldn't swim. After a minute underwater, Ender would die. And then came a flash from the orb, and Ender was on dry land. He had teleported. Ender raised an eyebrow and relaxed. He leant against a tree and watched as his pod sank to the bottom of what Ender now recognised as a lake. Ender sighed. All he had were his weapons, the dragon egg and the orb. Qarvus was right, Earth was a beautiful place. Tall, majestic trees surrounded Ender. The grass was green and wet with dew. Ender didn't know what to do. He was, it would appear, in the middle of a forest. He checked his location on his wrist. "Washington State, United States of America." Ender raised an eyebrow and sat down. The earth was soft. The air was still. Too still. Ender shuffled and looked up. He yelled. Headed straight towards him was another escape pod, burning and moving incredibly quickly.

Ender leapt out of the way, but the pod landed so close to him that he was thrown into the air. He was dizzy for a moment, and then looked behind him to see the last Hokage he had thrown into the void running towards him, screaming with rage. Ender got to his feet, but the Hokage launched a kick to his chin, knocking him back down. Ender spat blood and drew his blade. He swung it at the Hokage and forced him back to the wreckage of his escape pod. The Hokage jumped over Ender and landed behind him. Ender spun around, ready to slice the Hokage's head off, but the Hokage kicked him again, this time in the groin. Ender dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The Hokage put his blade against Ender's neck. "Recognise me ?", the Hokage said angrily.

"You slaughtered my people."

"My love was killed."

"And I didn't kill her." Ender said, firmly. The Hokage ignored him. "I am Sonake Akemada, the Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage of the New Order. You are Lord Nightblade of the EnderLords, and you are about to die." Ender grabbed Sonake's legs and pulled him down to the floor. He picked his sword back up and chopped at Sonake's shoulder. The Hokage screamed and stood up, clutching his arm. Then Ender thrust his sword forwards, through the Hokage's chest and out through his back. Sonake looked shocked and then grunted. Blood dribbled from his mouth as Ender removed his sword and the Hokage fell to the floor. Ender holstered his sword, and then he felt the sharp pain in his back. He looked down and saw the end of a blade sticking out of his chest, covered in purple blood. His own blood. "No .." he whispered to himself. He looked at Sonake on the floor, apparently dead, lying in a pool of blood. Ender fell to his knees beside the Hokage. The world went dark.


End file.
